


[Podfic of] That's Good Enough For Me

by knight_tracer



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baking, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Who the hell studies at three in the goddamn morning?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>    "Not to judge or anything, dude, but who bakes at three in the morning either?"</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] That's Good Enough For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That's Good Enough For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524948) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Cover art by forzando!!!!

Podfic Length: 5:09  
Download Links:[mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/That%27s%20Good%20Enough%20For%20Me.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/That%27s%20Good%20Enough%20For%20Me.m4b)


End file.
